


The Two Talks

by DanieXJ



Series: A Year [6]
Category: ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randi talks to Kim, Abby talks to Kerry, and Henry's Birthday party has some tension during it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, not that anyone other than me really cares, but, for the record. The Stephanie in this bunch of stories is not the Stephanie who moved to Seattle with an Alaskan Airlines Stewardess.
> 
> Also, I have no idea what non-doctor jobs there are at a hospital, so… we’ll pretend like Randi’s job is a real sorta one… :)

**January 15, 2015**

Kerry rolled over, the bathroom light was on. She made a noise in the back of her throat as she stared up at the ceiling. “Ker?”

Kerry gave a Mmmmhmm. Kim came out of the bathroom and slipped under the covers next to Kerry. “Ooh…”

“Cold feet, I know.” Kim smirked, “Warm other things though.”

A half cough half laugh came from Kerry, but it quickly turned into a bit of a squeak as Kim moved the sole of her foot, the very cold sole of her foot, up Kerry’s leg. “I cannot help my early hour. Every moment that I spend asleep is one not spent marveling at your beauty and grace.”

Kerry gave Kim a gentle shove, “Oh just go take your shower.”

Kim slipped out from the covers and shivered, “Are you going to watch me dry my hair?”

“Uh uh…” She closed her eyes, “Wake me when you’re done.”

Kim laughed and leaned down. She put a feather like kiss on Kerry’s cheek and started to get back up, but Kerry didn’t let her, pulling Kim down on top of her, their lips meeting in a kiss that warmed Kim figuratively and literally.

oOOOOo

“Hey.”

“Randi, what’s up?”

“I am, and it’s entirely too early. But a young girl needs a lobe of a liver, but it’s not the usual treatment, and so…” Randi trailed off, “Sorry. I got off on a tangent. How are you doing?”

There was silence from the other end of the phone, “I’ve been better. Other than your liver kid problem, how about you Randi?”

Randi paused, “Really well. I’m doing something I like, working with people I like too, have good friends…”

“So— who do I get— Kerry or Kim?”

“What— who?”

Abby chuckled, “You’re worried about them getting married. Kerry especially. That they’re going too fast.”

“How did you…”

“Your voice. I understand Randi.”

Randi frowned, “You do?” She paused again, “Did you know that we started practically the same week? She stood up for me more times than I could count… she always seemed to see the best in me. Even my own parents never thought I’d be anything. I tried to help her out too.”

“Ah, yes, the infamous picking up of Kerry’s crutch and clocking of a patient. I heard about that on my first day as a nurse in the ER. So, we’re making sure that—”

Randi shook her head even though Abby couldn’t see her, “Kim doesn’t rip Kerry’s heart out again.”

“Randi, you know it was more complicated than that.”

“I know.” She changed the subject, “You sound sad Abby. Is Luka giving you a hard time about Joe?”

If Abby was thrown by the change of subject she didn’t let it sound in her voice, “No—”

Randi frowned, “Are you sure Abs?”

“I’m okay Randi. I promise. It’s just complicated.” It sounded like she turned her head away from the phone, “Randi. I have to go. But, I’ll give Kerry a call later. Good luck with your liver kid.”

Randi glanced over at her computer screen, “Thank you. And say hi to Joe for me.”

“Will do.”

oOOOOo

Henry sighed.

Kim handed the milk across the table, “Hey kid. What’s wrong?”

Henry shrugged as he drowned his Chex in milk.

“Okay. Always better out than in.” Henry looked up and gave Kim a unconvinced look. “What?”

He shook his head, “Of course you say that, it’s your job.”

Kim put a hand over her heart, “I promise. There will be no shrinking of you, or your Mom unless you specifically ask for it. Now or ever. I try very hard not to shrink Ingrid either.”

Henry still didn’t look convinced. “That’s like saying that Mama won’t be Mama.”

Kim fell silent and waited. She wasn’t surprised when a moment later Henry spoke, “It’s cold. I’m just… it just… it’s always cold for my birthday.”

Kim took a bite of cereal and thought. “Want to share mine?”

“When is it?”

“May 16th.”

A bit of a smirk came to Henry’s lips, “What year?”

“Henry Lopez Weaver…”

Henry smiled, “I was just kidding.” He paused, “And it’s Guillermo. Henry Guillermo Lopez Weaver. After Grandpa Lopez.”

Kim nodded, then leaned over the table as she spoke, “1970.”

Henry seemed to be doing the math in his head, “You’re younger than Mama.”

Kim finished her cereal and pushed the bowl towards the center of the table. “I am. Your Mom’s… 1964 right?” Henry nodded. “But, it’s only a number, and, honestly if I hadn’t known, if I had to guess. I would have said 1985.”

Henry laughed and Kim gave him a wink.

From behind Kim finally came Kerry’s voice, “You knew I was there didn’t you.”

Kim got up and collected both hers and Henry’s bowls. She gave Henry a gentle hip check as she went by, “No worries. We’ll work on smoothing out your micro expressions.”

Henry glanced between the two women and shook his head, “May we have a ride to school today?”

“Darn tootin’.” Kim blushed as Kerry cleared her throat, “Right, he was addressing you. Although, to be fair, I believe that I’ll be doing the driving today since you have an early meeting with a vendor.”

“Yes. Henry, could you go make sure that Ingrid has her bags. Both school and clothes?”

Henry stopped by Kerry’s side and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Yes Mama,” before he left the kitchen.

Kim put the bowls in the dishwasher. “Sorry, I just…”

Kerry shushed Kim, then put an arm around her back and pulled her closer, “…was being a mother. Although, I don’t think that I’ve ever responded to one of Henry’s requests with… darn tooting.”

“Tootin’… tooting is a thing that ducks do. Darn… Tootin’.”

Kerry rolled her eyes and kissed Kim. “Luckily I love you, not your vocabulary. We’re still set for the 14th as move in day? A month from now?”

Kim nodded, “Yep. Randi’s already grumbling about how it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Yes, so is Carlos. Hmm…”

“Oh no…” Kim shook her head and made a face, “You’re not going there Ker. As your almost wife I would like you to consider 

Kerry smiled, “Almost wife.”

“Yep. Only.” She closed her eyes, “Two Months and six days. Is Abby still planning to be in Chicago?”

“She is…” Kerry paused, “Ah, and how do you feel about having her Mom Maggie at our wedding?”

Kim sighed, “Our wedding.” Kerry pursed her lips in a half smile, “What… oh, I just did it again. Sorry. Yes. Maggie. I’ll deal. Will any of the Lopezes other than Carlos be there?”

“I— I don’t know.”

“Well, I know that I’ll be there.”

Kerry stretched up and kissed Kim, “You’d better.”

oOOOOo

Kim looked up as there was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Randi did and closed the door behind herself. She came over to one of the chairs in front of Kim’s desk. Kim could see something was wrong, but she didn’t speak and waited for Randi to first.

“I know that I’m a cog in the wheel, and I know this surgery would have been experimental for what little Trish has. But… I shouldn’t have failed her.”

Kim leaned back and stared at Randi for a moment, finally she spoke, “I can tell you your problem if you’d like.”

“I thought I was supposed to do the figuring myself and you were supposed to spout platitudes or whatever?”

Kim nodded. “Sometimes that’s what I do. Sometimes it isn’t. So?”

Randi pursed her lips, then gave the shortest of nods, “Okay.”

“Stop trying to live up to Kerry’s example.”

Randi crossed her arms over her chest, “What— I’m supposed to stop doing my job?”

“Of course not. But, you need to keep in mind that Kerry’s been honing her— persuasiveness for over twenty years. You’ll get that good too— of that I have no doubt— but… it won’t just happen by tomorrow, or even next year.”

Randi stared at Kim, then uncrossed her arms and looked down at her hands, “I still feel horrible.”

Kim was silent until Randi looked up, “That’s because you’re human.”

Randi stood and paced to the window on the side of Kim’s office, “Is there a pill for that?”

Kim stood as well and walked around her desk, leaning against the edge, “There is not.”

Randi stared out the window for another moment, then turned, a smile that Kim didn’t have to be a psychiatrist to know was forced, “So— you and Kerry… for ever and ever?”

Kim went with the change of subject, “I thought you were Kerry’s friend, who’s giving her this lecture?”

“I am Kerry’s friend, and Abby is giving her this lecture.” Something occurred to Randi and she smirked, a bit more of her usual self back in her smile, “she has more friends than you do now.”

Kim made a face, “Oh, shut up. How about you. How’s your love life going?”

Randi laughed, “Love life, that’s cute. And, you’re changing the subject.”

Kim crossed her arms over her chest, “Yes I am.”

A serious look fell over Randi’s face, “She’s been through hell Kimmy.”

Kim was silent for a moment, “So have I DiDi.”

Randi narrowed her eyes at Kim, “Yeah, never use that nickname again.”

“Only if you never call me Kimmy again.” 

Their gazes battled for a moment, then Randi nodded. “That’s fair. But I am serious. She’s been through hell.”

“And I was serious too. I know that we didn’t end well a decade plus ago, but… I had happiness for awhile, then heartbreak that I almost didn’t get through, and now… I had achieved a balance of sorts. Not happy, not sad.”

Randi looked sheepish, “Oh, I’m sorry.” She shook her head, “I should know better. Putting a good, happy, fun face forward. It’s what we’re both good at right? In that way we’re alike.” Randi paused, “Oh, and that may have been subtler, but, you still changed the subject.”

Kim smiled just a little, “Perhaps. I promise you Randi, I’m in this just as deep as Kerry. I love her… I’m in love with her.”

Randi regarded Kim for a long moment, then seemed to make a decision. “Don’t hurt her again.”

Kim put a hand to her heart, “I’m going to give it my best shot.”

Randi changed the subject again, “Are you going to Henry’s party?”

Kim chuckled, “I’m Ingrid’s chauffeur, of course I’ll be there.”

oOOOOo

The phone in her office rang and Kerry picked it up, wondering who it could be. “I’ll cut right to the chase. Are you making a mistake?”

“Abby?”

“Yes. So, you and Kim. Am I going to have to right you again, like after Courtney?”

Kerry sat back and shook her head, “You know her Abby. She’s risking just as much as I am. I love her, she loves me. We both have children, we’re both out.”

Kerry could hear a sigh through the phone, “But, it’s so quick Kerry.”

“It’s not. Or… maybe it is, but I don’t care. Sometimes…”

Abby finished Kerry’s thought, “…it just feels right. I know. But…” She paused, “I also know that sometimes that feeling, it fades Kerry.”

Kerry frowned, “Abby, what happened.”

“Hey, we’re talking about you, not me.”

“Abigail.”

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone line. “Tomorrow, tomorrow we’re signing the final papers.”

“Oh, Abby.”

Abby cleared her throat a couple of times, “No, I’m fine. We’re fine. But… we’re also coming to Chicago a bit earlier than we thought we’d be.”

“Stay with us.”

“What, Kerry, no, that’s not why…”

Kerry shushed Abby, “I mean it. Henry will love having Joe there. And you can be help me with the wedding while you figure out what to do next. You can be my… adult best person.”

Abby sounded confused, “Adult best person?”

Kerry smiled to herself, “Yes, the one that can drink.”

“Still not following.”

“Henry’s going to be my Best Man, but, I still need someone who can well, drive and such as well.”

Abby was silent for a moment, then she cracked up and kept cracking up for a couple of minutes. Finally she got control of herself, taking deep breaths, “Thank you Kerry. I needed that.”

“You’re welcome. So, is it settled?”

“There is no way in hell I’m working at County.”

Kerry chuckled, “Fair enough. I know a couple of people at Northwestern and one at Weiss.”

Kerry could practically hear Abby rolling her eyes, “Kerry. You don’t have to solve all my problems in one fell swoop.”

Kerry glanced at a picture of Henry, Ingrid, and Kim that they’d taken the other day. She smiled, “Right. Come, stay… I hear that there are openings at the Starbucks around the corner as well.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and then laughter again. “It’ll be good to actually see you again Kerry.”

“It will.”

“And, if you need me to punch the hell out of Kim if she hurts you…”

Kerry glanced at the clock, “I promise, you’re the first I’ll tell Abby. But…”

“I know, I know, this time it’s different. We’ll see. Now, I need to go, and I can practically hear you looking at the clock. Go Bruins.”

Kerry smiled, “Stay safe Abigail, and Go Blackhawks.”

oOOOOo

“She is not even here.”

Carlos rolled his eyes at his mother, “Neither is Pops Mama, what’s your point. They both work, you know that. Kim is a good woman, and her daughter is the cutest little thing.”

Florina watched as Henry and Henry’s friends played some new game that one of them had given him. “I do find it refreshing that she has not given in yet and gotten him one of the… idiot boxes.”

Carlos winced, “Ah, no, no he doesn’t play video games here. You’re right.”

“Carlos…”

Carlos put on his most innocent face, “What?”

Florina studied him for a moment, then shook her head. She caught Kerry’s eye and the red head came over to them. “Carlos.”

Carlos’ twinkled, “Little sister.”

Florina gave a half a hurf, “I do not understand why you have to call her that Carlos.”

“She… Kerry’s right here.”

Kerry spoke simply, “Was there something you needed Florina?”

“What do you know about this young woman.”

Kerry took a long breath in and let it out, “She’s a Psychiatrist, the Head of that Department at County. She’s forty-four years old. Married once previously. Her wife died. They had one child, Ingrid, who precious and well mannered. I met her fourteen years ago. We dated… if you could call it that, I was still in the closet, for about six months. Then it all fell apart because she didn’t want to go back into the closet for me, and I was not ready to come out of said closet yet.” Kerry paused, “And, honestly, the only thing that actually matters in this entire conversation is that I love her, and she loves me.” She waited for a moment to see if Florina would say anything, and when she didn’t Kerry continued, “Florina, have you ever known me to go into anything without thinking about it?”

“But… what if she’s simply marrying you for your money?”

“You’ve got money babe?”

Kerry turned her head and found her lips being kissed by Kim. She smiled into the kiss. When they’d parted Kerry spoke, “I think that we’ll drop that endearment.”

Kim nodded, “Yeah, you’re right. Doesn’t ring quite right.” She paused, “Want me to sign something Ker?”

“No—” she shot a look towards Florina and Carlos, “Would you two give us a minute?”

Florina didn’t look like she wanted to leave, but Carlos pulled her towards the other adults in the kitchen, leaving Kim and Kerry alone.

“I’m serious Ker, if—”

Kerry put two fingers over Kim’s lips and after glancing to where Henry was introducing Ingrid to his friends, pulled Kim towards the entranceway of the house. “I was an author. It was… something different. I used different parts of my brain, maybe my soul. Which, now that I’m saying it aloud sounds stupid. But, I made some money at it. Still get a royalty check here and there as well— I gave them permission and I think that they made them into ebooks.”

“Do you have them here? I’d like to read them.”

Kerry sighed, “I do— but…”

Kim held up both her hands, “I was just curious. If you don’t want…”

Kerry cut Kim off, “I want to share everything with you— including my lame attempt at fiction. But, they’re just romance, nothing serious. As for the money, it’s all in a college fund for Henry and now—” Kerry put a hand over Kim’s heart, “Ingrid if that’s okay with you.”

Kim smiled, “Of course. That reminds me, everything all set for two Thursdays from now?”

“I got Carter to cover for me.”

“Carter? He still exists?”

Kerry chuckled, “He doesn’t work regular shifts, but, yes… he still exists.”

Kim smiled back, “Oh, how’d your talk with Abby go?”

“Probably as well as yours with Randi.”

Kim shook her head, “They’re worried. I think they’re all worried I’ll hurt you again.”

Kerry put a hand out, and when Kim took it, Kerry pulled her closer. “I’m not worried. And you and I both know that I hurt you just as much.”

“I lived. So… are we ready to face everyone again?”

Kerry smiled, “Maybe not… right away.”

“Kerry Weaver… are you suggesting we make out?”

Kerry pulled Kim closer, “Shut up and kiss me Kimberly.”

oOOOOo

“The stuff in here is all recycling, right? No priceless heirlooms?”

“It’s all recycling Kim.”

Kim hefted it into her arms, “Then… into the cold as hell breach go I.”

Kim left the house via the back door as Henry mumbled under his breath, “I love Nanna, I love Nanna, I love Nanna.”

Kerry frowned, “Henry? What’s wrong?”

Henry sighed, “Nanna keeps saying that Kim is going to hurt you, hurt us. But… but I want to have Ingrid as my real sister, and Kim as…” He trailed off and looked up at Kerry, “I don’t know what to call Kim.” He shook his head. “I— I finally told Nanna that all I wanted for my birthday was for you and Kim to get married in two months. She… she looked all sad and walked away after that, and I…” Henry looked down, “I’m sorry that I was mean to Nanna.”

Kerry put a finger under her son’s chin and lifted it until he looked into her eyes, “You weren’t Henry. Standing up for your family is never mean. Florina… your Nanna. She’s just worried about all of us.” Kerry paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, “Henry, are you worried?”

Henry quickly shook his head, “No. No. I like Kim, and…” He looked towards the doorway out of the kitchen. “…I love Ingrid.”

Kim jogged through the back door into the kitchen. “Sorry Ker, emergency in Psych, I’ve gotta go. You’ll…”

Kerry tilted her head up as Kim leaned down and kissed her. “We’ll be fine. Love you Kim.”

Kim smiled, gave Henry’s hair a ruffle, “Love you too Ker. I’m gonna say goodbye to Ingrid.”

Kerry nodded and turned her attention back to her son. “So. Leave your Nanna to me Henry, okay? You just need to work on your speech for the reception.”

Henry made a face, “Don’t remind me.”

Kerry smiled, “Oh, I plan to… every single… day my best son.”

Henry rolled his eyes and stood. “I’m going to bed. Love you Mama.”

“I love you too Henry.”

Kerry sat in the now empty kitchen and looked around. It was utterly messy, totally trashed, and yet, all Kerry could do was smile. Everything was going right. Life was perfect.


End file.
